Desde mi infierno
by ghost ficker rin
Summary: [Para el minireto de octubre del torneo entre distritos del foro hasta el final de la pradera. Una especie de final alternativo después de que Katniss dispara al campo de fuerza en En llamas. Algo raro, mal intento de suspenso, escrito en segunda persona porque quiero y puedo.


*notas*

Este fic participa del minireto de octubre: truco, trato, cámara, acción. Del torneo entre distritos del foro hasta el final de la pradera.  
Distrito 12 fighting!

* * *

El reto consistía en elegir una película de cualquier género e inspirarnos en ella para escribir algo de terror / suspenso. Sinceramente dudo que esta cosa subrrealissta rara caiga en la categoría pero que voy a decir. Soy mala con el terror y fue todo lo que pude pensar después de que mis otros intentos fracasaron.  
Creo haberme inspirado en Desde mi cielo. (película en la que una chica adolescente muere acesinada y puede ver todo lo que pasa a su al rededor después de estar muerta. Y al principio ni si quiera sabe que lo está.)

* * *

Igual les digo, que esto no se parece en nada. Pero eso si, por si guarda un parecido, nada me pertenece. Tampoco los personajes mencionados y los sin mencionar de THG.

* * *

Desde mi infierno

* * *

Observas la flecha salir disparada, tan precisa como siempre, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Ya no hay tiempo para arrepentirse.

* * *

—Bang!— el campo de fuerza explota, y con él toda la arena, y con ella todas tus posibilidades de salir viva, y con ellas, todas las de mantener vivo a Peeta.

* * *

Gritas pero no te mueves, te quedas en el mismo lugar hasta que la electricidad no es más que un leve escalofrío. Y luego, todo se apaga.

* * *

Cuando recuperas la consciencia, te encuentras acostada en una cama, dentro de una habitación de apariencia normal, bastante grande, probablemente sea el capitolio ya que las sábanas que te cubren parecen ser de ceda o de un Odóndón muy fino.

* * *

Miras a tu alrededor, no sientes dolor, tampoco tienes cables conectados u otro signo de que te hayan torturado o inyectado.

* * *

Todo es extraño, te levantas de la cama y sales a un pacillo alargado sin luces. 

No Oyes sonido, no ves sombras, no reconoces nada o a nadie. 

Llegas a una puerta, la abres, y lo ves. 

El lugar donde te encuentras es un hospital, y en ese momento pasan junto a ti un grupo de médicos, que al analizarlo te resulta más que familiar. Una niña mucho más joven que tú, de cavellos rubios y ojos tristes. Un muchacho bronceado cuya sonrisa, antes molesta pero atractiva y amigable ahora te resulta retorcida e irreal, y otro de tus aliados, que incluso ahora sostiene un royo de cables. Están empujando una camilla, y sobre ella yace, casi irreconocible a excepción de la perfecta trenza de cavello chamuscado, un cuerpo sin vida.

* * *

El tuyo. 

Te quedas mirándolo con una mezcla de miedo, confusión, y tal vez algo de alivio. 

Otra puerta se abre, y por ella ves salir al presidente Snow, a Effie y a.. Seneca Crane. 

—Entonces, el sinsajo a muerto?— oyes la pregunta esperanzada salir de la voca de serpiente de Snow. 

—Así es, señor. Su trampa funcionó a la perfección— responde Finnick Odair sin borrar esa inquietante mueca. 

—Entonces, mutos, vamos por el chico.— 

Es seneca quien pronuncia esas palabras, y un segundo después, el grupo de rostros tan familiares y a la vez tan desconocidos se desfigura. Sus manos se transforman en garras, sus dientes en colmillos, y sus caras en simples esqueletos.

* * *

En ese momento lo recuerdas. La arena, los juegos, el plan de Beetee, el campo de fuerza. Todo, todo resurge de las cenisas en un tornado de imágenes perturbadoras. 

Recuerdas el dolor, la sangre, la sensación de que sería el fin. Recuerdas correr y luego, disparar. Recuerdas la electricidad.

Y sobre todo recuerdas que cuando tu cuerpo se paralizó, esos mutos con los rostros de tus seres queridos —Y aquellos que empezabas a apreciar. Te despedazaron, con la risa de satisfacción de la persona que menos esperabas. Como tu canción de despedida.

* * *

Fin

* * *

*notas de disculpa*  
Bueno, 480 palabras que básicamente me cayeron del cielo.

Aunque creo que quedó como mi cara.

Escrito en segunda persona porque por alguna razón desconocida creo que así da más miedo.

Como dije arriba, se parece a todo menos a la película en la que quise inspirarme. Pero aunque ni yo sé como clasificar esto, espero que a alguien le guste.

Comentarios, Quejas por no haber entendido nada, juntada de firmas para que nunca más me apunte a un reto de terror porque soy un fail, ya saben que van en el cuadrito de reviews.  
Gracias por leer, y galletas imaginarias con forma de calavera (solo para tener algo temático) a quien deje un review.


End file.
